


You Are Mine Only

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood and Gore, Bottom Eren Yeager, Insane Love, Insanity, Levi is jealous, M/M, Mild Smut, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychopath Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), no one is being spared, this has some heavy gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is obsessively in love with Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine Only

Levi felt like the luckiest boy in this world. Not happy because that term would rather suit Eren. Speaking of him, that amazing guy with the most gorgeous eyes ever was the reason for Levi's luck. He had loved him for a while now and two weeks ago he had asked Eren out. Eren had feelings for Levi as well so they started to date. They had their first kiss and first fuck (they switched), and both were literally the most loving couple ever. The way they showed their affection to each other and how deeply Eren loved Levi and the other way round; it was perfect...

Though there was a problem: Levi was too possessive of Eren sometimes, they would occasionally even fight because of the raven's jealousy, but luckily the couple always ended up with a reconciliation. Levi had even promised to Eren to work on his jealousy... But on the inside he didn't change his attitude at all. He still didn't want any other one to approach Eren, his friends were the biggest problem in this case. But Levi didn't want to express his brutal jealousy. Not yet, at least.

Right now, Levi was walking with his boyfriend to school. Eren would talk about every kind of stuff and Levi would listen to him as he was thinking of how lucky he was to be the Eren's boyfriend - he, and no one else! Eren was the perfect match for Levi for several reasons. As soon as the couple entered the school hall, Eren had to split from his boyfriend and go to his own class since he shared only a few classes with Levi and right now wasn't one of them.

"Gotta go to my class. See you later, Levi." Eren left after he had kissed Levi's lips softly, giving the latter a cosy feeling in his stomach and chest, leaving him with a small smile. But that smile had only left for mere seconds. Levi let his smile change into a frown as soon as he heard how Eren's friends greeted and talked to him after that said boy had entered the room. Levi made his way to that class - the teacher hadn't arrived yet - and peeked through the half-opened door. He could see how Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Jean, Ymir and Krista had gathered around Eren; one of them placing an arm around the brunet's shoulder while another one playfully jabbed Eren's ribs. One thing was clear to Levi: they all were too fucking close to his boyfriend. He clenched his fists which lay on the door's frame as the wood cracked under his nails.

Eren belonged to Levi. _And to Levi only._

Levi could feel how his jealousy boiled up inside his body. He couldn't wait any longer. Now was the time for that.

 _That_ was the plan of how to get rid of Eren's friends. Levi was sure that there were at least two people who had a crush on Eren: Mikasa and Armin. Maybe even Jean, but he thought that Marco would fuck horseface sooner or later. But Eren's best friends were the biggest nuisances. And a danger for Levi's relationship with Eren, so he thought. That's why he invited all of Eren's buddies to his house, claiming that he wanted to discuss with them a surprise party for Eren since it was his birthday soon. Of course, this was only a lie, but all of them believed Levi and assured him to visit him after an hour. An hour was enough for Levi. Enough for him to prepare everything...

The guys - and the three girls - have finally arrived, and Levi led them to his basement.

"Why are we even down here?" Jean asked suspiciously. Levi tried his best not to grin madly and he somehow managed to put up an expressionless, boring expression.

"Here is my room where you guys can hang out. I have a billard and a Xbox and-"

"Okay! That's enough! I'll choose the Xbox!" Jean exclaimed, Connie joined him while Sasha asked for snacks (of course) and Ymir and Krista decided to play pool billiard. _'Those silly fools,'_ Levi thought, inwardly praising himself already that he will get rid of them in a few minutes. He opened the door to that said room, letting everyone in first before he would enter it himself. The light was already on, but disappointment and confusion hit the teenagers when they were confronted with an empty, plain room; no pool billard nor any other things. Ymir was the first one to speak,

"What the fuck is the meaning of th-" Everyone was surprised when the light was turned off and then there was a 'click' sound coming from the door. It was all Levi's doing. Before one of the victims could figure out what was happening, Levi had thrust a sharp knife into Krista's back. She shrieked to which Ymir reacted immediately, but in the semi-darkness she had no orientation and soon a second knife sliced off her throat, blood spilling like mad and herself falling down on the floor. Levi was used to darkness. He had trained himself to deal with this dark room - it wasn't pitch-dark after all - and he knew that this would be useful to him one day.

_That day had come._

The other shouted in panic, still not grasping fully what was happening as Levi continued to stab the little blonde girl, making her scream more until her life left her and her body landed on her own pool of blood. Now Eren's friends realized...

Levi wanted to kill them all.

And he probably will because there was no chance for them to escape. Everyone started to scream loudly, trying to run towards the door, but since it was dark, no one could find the exit. Connie and Sasha were the next ones on Levi's death list. The raven psycho first made deep cuts on the bald's chest; that sound of cutting flesh was music to his ears.

The fifth cut killed Connie, and Levi made his way to potato girl who was standing stiffly in shock, trembling. Like Connie, Sasha was one to kill right away so Levi stabbed into Sasha's body with both of his knives, his arms and clothes catching blood, but he didn't mind the mess. Not at all. He carried on with Jean.

Screams were still heard - even though not as much anymore as before - and slowly but certainly the floor was almost completely covered by crimson red body liquid. Levi slammed his knife into Jean's abdomen, hitting him with the sharp object several times then as the guy was squirming in pain, death overcoming him soon after.

"Jean!" Somehow Marco could figure out where Jean was and approached him and as he was doing that, Levi rammed his weapons into the freckled boy's chest.

"Now you can join your boyfriend, asshole." Levi said in a low voice. The whole time he had stayed cool, but now only two more were left. The ones he wanted to see suffer the most. Levi turned around to search for the blond coconut and it was no difficulty to find him. Armin had curled himself into a ball, sitting in one corner, sobbing, as he was praying that this nightmare would end. Levi walked to him, grabbed him by his hair and threw him on the floor in the middle of the room. Armin groaned in pain as Levi sat on his body, the psycho slightly smirking, and giving a deep cut to Armin's shoulder.

"AHHH!" Armin yelled as he received more wounds on his body, but they didn't kill him yet. Levi continued cutting and stabbing furiously, letting the innocent boy feel as much pain as possible before his last cut on Armin's throat killed him. The blond's body went limp as blood seeped out of his body. Levi stood up. There was one last person left: Mikasa, the person Levi hated the most. He turned around only to spot that that shitty girl had actually made it almost to the door. He moved apruptly towards her, stopping Mikasa before she would go outside this room and escape. Luckily (or unfortunately), Levi managed to grab Mikasa's wrist before her hand could reach the door knob. He threw her on the floor and sat on her as well, he had no clue how the ravenette could go that far, but the most important thing now was that Levi didn't let her flee.

"Get the fuck off of me! Why the fuck are you doing this?! You're insane- AHHH!" She stopped talking when a knife stabbed her right eye.

"I might be." was all Levi retorted with, grinning insanely as he twisted the sharp object inside Mikasa's eye. She let out more screams of pain as she scratched the raven's arms, but Levi was stronger by a long shot, so some girl's scratches were nothing to him. Even Eren would give him worse scratches on his back whenever he had fucked him hard.

"S-Stop! OW! Stop it, YOU INSANE PSYCHO! LET ME GO!" Levi didn't want to hear her anymore, so he sliced her tongue off. Of course, she cried out even more now as blood filled her mouth, her ripped off tongue falling beside her head. It was a pity that Levi had to throw his second knife away before he had run to Mikasa, but he still had the other one left and that one was slammed into Mikasa's left eye now, doing the same as to her right eye, twisting inside mercilessly. After seconds, she was blind and suffering from the severe wounds, crying - if one could even call that. He brutally tore her heart apart, that organ laying in his hand now, squeezing it. Now Mikasa was dead as well.

Finally Levi had finished off every person. He walked to the light switch and switched the light on. What he saw made him crazily high and happy. All of his victims were laying on the floor, lifeless and swimming in their own bloods. To normal people this scene would be horrifying and devastating, but to Levi it was an extraodinary good and satisfying thing to look at. Finally Eren's friends couldn't bother Levi and his lover anymore. From now on, only Levi would be Eren's friend. His boyfriend to be quite clear, and no one can disturb their relationship anymore. Levi let out a loud, insane laughter, burying his face in his bloody hands as he did so.

After that grotesque action, Levi exited the room, locking it up. The corpses will lay there forever now, no one would ever find them. Levi had to shower and visit Eren then. After all, there was no one anymore who could hang out with him than Levi himself.

After he had cleaned himself, he made his way to Eren's house. He felt totally eased and relieved, now that he knew that everything was how he wanted it to be. Levi knocked on the door. When his boyfriend opened it, he smiled and said,

"Happy early birthday, Eren."

~~~

"Mmh, Levi..." Eren moaned quietly, muffling his moans. They were in Eren's room and Levi was giving his lover lustful pleasures, his dick being deep inside Eren's ass, bringing him into a state of bliss.

"Eren, ngh, you know that I love you? And you love me, too, right?" Levi thrust harder into Eren as he groaned in lust. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear how Eren loved Levi, and only Levi. _No one could take Eren away from him anymore._ That made him so glad.

"Yes. I love you, Levi. Hah... I love you so much." Eren threw his head back, hugging his raven lover tightly as he moaned loudly whenever Levi would hit his sweet spot. It felt amazing. "God, more. Please, fuck me harder, Levi." he begged, feeling close. Levi did as wished, of course, and pounded harder into his boyfriend. He felt so high, as though in ecstasy. No one could imagine how happy he was right now. They both let out more sounds of pleasure and after a few more hard thrusts, both of them came at the same time with a loud 'Ah!'.

Levi had his head rested on Eren's chest, smiling. He still couldn't really believe that this was true. He finally had Eren for himself only, without any bothering friends. No jealousy anymore. Thinking of these things made him chuckle lightly.

"What is it, Levi?" Eren asked, curious about the reasons behind Levi's sudden snicker.

"Oh, nothing. I just love you so much, Eren." Levi replied.

Of course, Levi knew that Eren will feel upset once he will hear about his friends disappearance and they will probably be announced dead after some weeks; but Levi would care for him. Eren needed only Levi.

_Because Eren was Levi's._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
